


So Let The Words Slip Out Of Your Mouth

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red makes Emma realise how she truly feels for Killian. Set in the 6 weeks after Ingrid was defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma wasn't unsure that she care for Killian but something was still holding back from letting herself believe that it was love. She knew that he loved her but he listened to her plea for patience, that's why he was such a big part of her life he would do anything for her. 

He had travelled with them to Neverland, where he would have been reminded of his days of vengeance and the heartache he would have felt every day of his 300 years over his loss of Milah. He had travelled through realms to find her even though he knew she wouldn't remember him, he had tried true loves kiss on her, and even though she wouldn't accept her feelings for him then, the idiot didn't know that true loves kiss doesn't work on memory loss. He had given up his home, for her, she never thought she could get over that, it was all he had for all those years, all gone for her. 

Her train of thought was cut off by a mug being put down in front of her, Emma blinked in surprise and looked up to see Red smiling back at her. 

Since Ingrid had been defeated Emma and Red had become really close friends, but that didn't mean she understood the expression Red was wearing at the moment. 

"What?" Emma asked the smiling waitress, "Have I got something on my face?" 

Ruby giggled but didn't reply until she sat down across from Emma, 

"You were glowing" Red said simply, 

"Pardon?" 

"You were glowing, Emma, you really love him don't you" Red leaned on her arm and smiled contently at her. 

"Wait, what?, back track, you said I was glowing, isn't that just when someone's skin looks nice?" Red giggled, 

"No it normally means when a person is happy, but you were really, physically glowing" Emma's eyes opened in shock and sits forward, but Red carried on, "I thought that the only explanation was love." 

The sheriff laughs nervously, sighs and relaxes back into the booth. 

"Well, I dunno..." Emma get cut off, 

"Wait you've never said it to each other?"

She takes a deep breath and looks right into Ruby's eyes, "Red, I don't know if I'm ready to call what we have love, it scares me" 

"Aw Ems, okay I think I have a way of showing yourself that you love him." 

After listening to Ruby, Emma takes a big sip of her coffee, 

"Okay" Emma says questioningly, 

"Tell me all the things that you like about your pirate" 

After listing the obvious things that she knew her friend already knew she got into the deeper stuff that that she was thinking before her thoughts were cut off before. 

Red listens intently, chewing on the tip of her pencil, 

"How does he make you feel Ems?" Ruby asks, Emma can tell her new friend really genuinely wants to know, it makes her feel happy. 

"Happy, wanted and special. He makes me feel like I'm needed and like the most beautiful thing in world. In a way that no one's has ever made me feel before, not Graham, not Walsh and not even Neal. I have no doubt about how he feels about me and you know what, I love every part of him because to me he's perfectly imperfect" 

Red just leaned back folded her arms and a smug look came across her face, 

"Shit" Emma exclaimed and her hands came across her face to cup over her mouth. 

Red stood up and raised her arms, "Oh yeah I am good" 

Emma stood up next to her and hugged her, 

"Thank you Red" 

"It's ok" she pulled back out of the embrace so she could look into the saviours eyes, "go tell your pirate that you love him" 

Emma turned to go to Killian's room, but a thought stopped her in her tracks and walked back a couple of paces, 

"Waiiittttt, Red!" Emma called into the kitchen,

Red popped her head out of the kitchen, "I thought you were finding your pirate!" 

"Yeah I know 2 questions, 1, Why the fuck was I glowing just from thinking about love, and 2, How long have you known I've loved him?" 

"Okay so my theory is that you were glowing because your magic is linked with your emotions so it's just your magic's way of showing that you're in love. And since you've come back from Neverland I could tell you both had feelings for each other even if his were a little stronger than yours. But love since you were trapped in the ice wall, that's when I think you truly let your walls down, and you've been slowly letting yourself believe it since you put Killian's heart back into his chest."

Emma flung her arms around Ruby and smiled, she was such good friend,

"Thank you Red" Emma whispered into her ear. 

She let go and walked towards Killian's room, 'deep breaths' she thought to herself, her arms came up and knocked on the door, she was ready to tell her pirate how she felt about him. 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*


	2. The Truth Can't Hurt Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Killian.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* 

'Bloody hell, who is that?' Killian thought to himself, he was half way through putting his eyeliner on. 

"Killian, it's Emma!" She calls through the door. 

"One sec Love, let me finish my eyes" 

"Oh come on Killian let me in, I'm going to see you without your eyeliner at some point" She then giggles from the other side of the door. 

He rolled his eyes and made his way to his door to open it for her, when his eyes meet her gorgeous emerald ones he says, 

"How can I say no to you?" and he goes pecks her on the cheek but she turns her head to capture her lips in his. In his shock it knocked the breath right out of him, breaking the kiss Emma looked straight into his eyes, 

"Hi" she said in a low voice. 

"Hello to you too" Killian smiled back at her and replied in the same deep tone, "You want to come in?" 

"Sure" 

Emma followed Killian back into the room, closing the door behind her. After hearing the lock of the door Emma looked up and smiled, 

"Go, but the guyliner on the other eye, I can wait" Emma said walking over to his bed and sitting on the end of it. Killian nodded, and went back into the bath room. 

Picking up with kohl to run under his eye, Killian calls out to Emma,

"Love, was there something that you needed to talk to me about?" 

No reply. 

Killian ran his finger over is eyeliner and turned to face the bathroom door; a strange dim light was seeping around the doors edges. 

"Emma" Killian called out, "Emma you okay?" concern heavy in his voice when he spoke, squinting a bit when he came out of the bathroom. 

"Hum?" Emma was pulled from her thoughts and the light ceased, 

concern still laced in his voice, "Emma are you sure you're okay?" 

"Oh yeah Killian I'm fine I promise, come sit" She patted the place on his bed next to her. Killian did as he was asked.

"Swan" he breathed out, and ran his fingers through his hair, "if you're okay then what was that strange light?" 

"Me" Emma said, nothing else just that, 

"Any detail in that answer or is that all I get?" Killian asked, a bit frustrated.

The saviour leaned into her pirate, and he put his arm around her, light began to cover Emma again, taking a shaky breath inwards she explained, 

"Well Red has this theory that when I'm in love and thinking about it then I glow, quite literally, with love." The light then started to trickle onto Killian, it tickled him when it started but it felt right to have it there, it felt warm and welcoming. 

He leaned away from her so that he could look into her eyes, and he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow,

"So; does that mean?" 

She huffed out, 'why couldn't he just say it' she said to herself, 

"Yes Killian, I love you." In an instant all of his smug pirate façade disappeared and all that was left was love. She might have been swooning into his snowflake blue eyes.

"Emma I love you so so so much" Her heart pinched and the light became a bit too strong so Killian had to squint again. Emma bowed her head and blushed, 

"Sorry" she waved her hand and the light stopped. 

Blinking a few times to get his eyes working properly again Killian gazed back into Emma's beautiful eyes and smiled, 

"My love" she liked the sound of that a lot rather than his usual, 'love' "I would have told you sooner but I didn't know if you were ready" 

Before Killian could say anything else Emma's lips were on his, and she pushed him back onto the bed. 

"I love you Emma" Killian said again wearing a massive smile looking up at the women he loved, 

"I love you too Killian" blushing again.

Emma might not have got to work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Always loved the idea that Emma glowed when she was in love because of the film star dust and Yvaine glows when shes in love in that! Next chapter I'm going to write Emma telling Killian.


End file.
